A satellite radioterminal communications system may use a single satellite antenna pattern (beam or cell) that provides a single communications service region for satellite radioterminals that are served by the system. Alternatively or in combination with the above, in cellular satellite radioterminal communications systems, multiple satellite antenna patterns (beams or cells) are provided, each of which can serve a substantially distinct service region in an overall service region, to collectively provide service to the overall communication service region. Thus, a cellular architecture that is similar to that used in conventional terrestrial cellular radioterminal systems can be implemented in cellular satellite-based systems and methods. The satellite typically communicates with radioterminals over a bidirectional communications pathway, with radioterminal communications signals being communicated from the satellite to the radioterminal over a downlink or forward link (also referred to as forward service link), and from the radioterminal to the satellite over an uplink or return link (also referred to as return service link). In some cases, such as, for example, in broadcasting, the satellite may communicate information to one or more radioterminals unidirectionally. The overall design and operation of cellular satellite radioterminal systems and methods are well known to those having skill in the art, and need not be described further herein.
Terrestrial networks can enhance cellular satellite radioterminal system availability, efficiency and/or economic viability by terrestrially reusing at least some of the frequency bands that are allocated to cellular satellite radioterminal systems. In particular, it is known that it may be difficult for cellular satellite radioterminal systems to reliably serve densely populated areas, because the satellite signal may be blocked by high-rise structures and/or may not penetrate into buildings. As a result, the satellite spectrum may be underutilized or unutilized in such areas. The terrestrial reuse of at least some of the satellite system frequencies can reduce or eliminate this potential problem.
Moreover, the capacity of a hybrid system, comprising terrestrial and satellite-based connectivity and configured to terrestrially reuse at least some of the satellite-band frequencies, may be higher than a corresponding satellite-only system since terrestrial frequency reuse may be much denser than that of the satellite-only system. In fact, capacity may be enhanced where it may be mostly needed, i.e., in densely populated urban/industrial/commercial areas where the connectivity/signal(s) of a satellite-only system may be unreliable. As a result, a hybrid (satellite/terrestrial cellular) system that is configured to reuse terrestrially at least some of the frequencies of the satellite band may become more economically viable, as it may be able to serve more effectively and reliably a larger subscriber base.
One example of terrestrial reuse of satellite frequencies is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,332 to Karabinis entitled Satellite Telecommunications Repeaters and Retransmission Methods, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as if set forth fully herein. As described therein, satellite telecommunications repeaters are provided which receive, amplify, and locally retransmit the downlink/uplink signal received from a satellite/radioterminal thereby increasing an effective downlink/uplink margin in the vicinity of the satellite telecommunications repeater and allowing an increase in the penetration of uplink and downlink signals into buildings, foliage, transportation vehicles, and other objects which can reduce link margin. Both portable and non-portable repeaters are provided. See the abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,332.
Satellite radioterminal communications systems and methods that may employ terrestrial use and/or reuse of satellite frequencies by an Ancillary Terrestrial Network (ATN) comprising at least one Ancillary Terrestrial Component (ATC) are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,057 to Karabinis, entitled Systems and Methods for Terrestrial Reuse of Cellular Satellite Frequency Spectrum; 6,785,543 to Karabinis, entitled Filters for Combined Radiotelephone/GPS Terminals; 6,856,787 to Karabinis, entitled Wireless Communications Systems and Methods Using Satellite-Linked Remote Terminal Interface Subsystems; 6,859,652 to Karabinis et al., entitled Integrated or Autonomous System and Method of Satellite-Terrestrial Frequency Reuse Using Signal Attenuation and/or Blockage, Dynamic Assignment of Frequencies and/or Hysteresis; and 6,879,829 to Dutta et al., entitled Systems and Methods for Handover Between Space Based and Terrestrial Radioterminal Communications, and For Monitoring Terrestrially Reused Satellite Frequencies At a Radioterminal to Reduce Potential Interference, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,892,068, 6,937,857, 6,999,720 and 7,006,789; and Published U.S. Patent Application Nos. US 2003/0054761 to Karabinis, entitled Spatial Guardbands for Terrestrial Reuse of Satellite Frequencies; US 2003/0054814 to Karabinis et al., entitled Systems and Methods for Monitoring Terrestrially Reused Satellite Frequencies to Reduce Potential Interference; US 2003/0073436 to Karabinis et al., entitled Additional Systems and Methods for Monitoring Terrestrially Reused Satellite Frequencies to Reduce Potential Interference; US 2003/0054762 to Karabinis, entitled Multi-Band/Multi-Mode Satellite Radiotelephone Communications Systems and Methods; US 2002/0041575 to Karabinis et al., entitled Coordinated Satellite-Terrestrial Frequency Reuse; US 2003/0068978 to Karabinis et al., entitled Space-Based Network Architectures for Satellite Radiotelephone Systems; US 2003/0153308 to Karabinis, entitled Staggered Sectorization for Terrestrial Reuse of Satellite Frequencies; and US 2003/0054815 to Karabinis, entitled Methods and Systems for Modifying Satellite Antenna Cell Patterns In Response to Terrestrial Reuse of Satellite Frequencies, and in Published U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2004/0121727, 2004/0142660, 2004/0192395, 2004/0192200, 2004/0192293, 2004/0203742, 2004/0240525, 2005/0026606, 2005/0037749, 2005/0041619, 2005/0064813, 2005/0079816, 2005/0090256, 2005/0118948, 2005/0136836, 2005/0164700, 2005/0164701, 2005/0170834, 2005/0181786, 2005/0201449, 2005/0208890, 2005/0221757, 2005/0227618, 2005/0239457, 2005/0239403, 2005/0239404, 2005/0239399, 2005/0245192, 2005/0260984, 2005/0260947, 2005/0265273, 2005/00272369, 2005/0282542, 2005/0288011, 2006/0040613, 2006/040657 and 2006/0040659; all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosures of all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety as if set forth fully herein. Various techniques for coordination of operations of satellite and terrestrial components are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0090256 to Dutta, entitled Systems and Methods for Mobility Management in Overlaid Mobile Communications Systems, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/548,825 to Tronc et al. entitled Systems, Methods and Computer Program Products for Mobility Management in Hybrid Satellite/Terrestrial Wireless Communications Systems, filed Oct. 12, 2006, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosures of both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety as if set forth fully herein.